Wikitroid:Main Page Updates
Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I am tired of the same old main page that has not changed much. The trivia has been the same since I first visited, which was a year ago. The featured article was last changed in October (I think). Well, I want it to be changed, or at least updated. But, I need YOU, the viewers, to pick and choose what goes on there. Hopefully, our work will make this wiki more inviting and less boring. What we're mainly looking for is the "Did you know...", "Featured Article", and "Recent News" sections to be updated, but you can ask for anything else to be changed or something new to be added. Every Sunday at 22:00 Wikia time, the results will be sent to FastLizard4 for approval and application. As for the schedule, it's really simple. *'Monday through Saturday-' Everyone brings their ideas while other people make comments and choose what they want. *'Sunday 00:00 through 22:00-' Last minute edits and preparations for main page. *'Sunday 22:00 through Monday-' Finals have been sent and are waiting to be put on the main page. Rules Oh, great! The one thing that everyone loves. Don't worry, they're just simple stuff. #You must be registered to suggest (unless you have permission), but anyone can vote. #When suggesting: ##Content must be appropiate. ##Articles must have pictures. ##Trivia must be correct. ##You may provide a comment with your suggestion, but it is not required. #When voting: ##Content must be appropiate. ##You may provide a comment with your vote, but it is not required. #Suggestions must have title, like "Article", "Trivia", or "News". For new categories, place two exclamation points before and after title (!Category!). #Do not vote for something you have suggested, your suggestion counts as a vote. #Do not suggest something that has been used within the past 6 months. (may change) #Everyone, registered or not, must sign. (type ~~~) #Be polite. Assume good faith. Do not insult other people. How to Vote Until further notice... *'+' support *'''-''' oppose *':' comment (place at the beginning for indent; more :' means more indents) Zeldapedia has what I'm looking for, the Voting templates thing. I can't get on the website where those pictures are found, so can someone else do it? Suggestions Okay then, I'll start and give an example. Week of November 23, 2009 *'Article: Metroid Prime (creature) by [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] :Add your '+''' or '-' below.'' + Sounds good to me! Hellkaiserryo12 - Not really, Metroid Prime stinks. 1.15.13 :(gasp) I shun you! (just kidding!) Long live the Squees! Squeemaster *'Trivia: Did you know that the end of Metroid Prime 3 mirrors the end of Metroid Prime?' by [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] :Add your '+''' or '-' below.'' -What is up with you and Prime? 1.15.13 :Can't beat Prime! =D [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] -I've seen better. MarioGalaxy2433g5 +I like it! FastLizard4 +Why not! Chozoboy Note: These users and people did not actually vote, these were just expamples!